Sorry, Pretty Boy
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Harry fucked up now it's time to fix it


Title: Sorry, Pretty Boy

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry

Characters: Uma, Harry Hook, and Gil.

Summary: Harry fucked up now it's time to fix it.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Oops."

Everything seemed to go slow motion, all eyes watched as Gil dropped Harry's hook down into the plate of slaw. Glancing up towards his boyfriend, Gil started to talk but Harry held a hand put to shut up.

"Harry I'm really-"

"You are just so fucking stupid. I told you not to touch it and you touched it. Everything you touch just turns to a disaster." Harry hissed snapping as he yanked in hook from the slaw and stormed off.

"Harry! Bobby. Jaylee. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Uma ordered earning nods back from the two crew members. Turning towards Gil, Uma felt her heart clench, tears were running down the blond's face.

"Gil-" before Uma could finish her sentence Gil dashed away shoving past everyone and out the restaurant.

"Damnit!"

* * *

Uma shoved Harry against the wall of the alley ignoring the surprised looks from her crew. Everyone knew Harry, Uma and Gil had some type of relationship going on. Yeah, Uma would yell at Gil and have him sent outside but never has she showed her anger towards Harry.

"You dumbass! I get that your precious hook got dirty but what you did was unacceptable. We have rules and you broke one of them." Uma hissed pressing the hilt of her sword against the taller's boy neck.

Harry laughed, "So you can yell at him but when I do its wrong! He ruined my hook." Harry hissed. He was still pissed and he refused to let it go just because Uma was mad.

"You piece of shit! I doubt slaw could hurt it that much but nothing it worth making him cry!" Uma roared shoving Harry harshly before yanking away like the boy was a disease. Harry froze as Uma's words filled his ears, all the anger left his body with a cold sweat.

"Cry?" Harry voice cracked as the word repeated into his mind. He couldn't believe that he made Gil cry.

"I made him, cry? Where is he?"

"Gone. The minute you stormed out so did he. Now how are you gonna fix it." Uma demanded crossing her arms staring Harry down.

"I have a idea but I need your help."

* * *

Gil frowned as he saw Ursula's fish and chips restaurant come into his sight again. Dropping his head Gil walked towards the place, he couldn't avoid Harry forever and he rather take his punishment now than later.

Pushing the doors open Gil waited to hear Harry or Uma telling him to get out or something else but nothing came. Glancing up Gil looked around to realize that the restaurant was empty. There was a table all the way in the back that was decorated with a deep see blue table cloth, semi clean plates filled with all of Gil's favorite and two glasses of juice.

"Hey."

Gil jumped as he turned around to see Harry standing in the entrance way. Harry smiled softly at Gil, the second mate had a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he slowly approached Gil.

"Gil. Look at me." Harry ordered softly.

Gil looked up locking eyes with Harry who immediately moved to cup his pretty boy's face pressing a hard kiss onto his lips. "Your not mad?" Gil muttered against his lips before returning it.

Giving another peck Harry pulled away to look at Gil softly "I should have never called you stupid or yell at you. I know you didn't mean to drop my hook. I was just in a bad mood and I took it out on you for that I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

He felt like shit when he heard that he made Gil cry. He was just anger and he took it out on Gil which made him what to gut himself.

Hurting Gil or Uma was always a no.

"It's okay." Gil muttered as he buried his face into Harry's neck. Harry scoffed, "It's not. You and Uma are the most important people in my life and I should have make you feel any less. I'm really sorry and to prove it, I arranged this."

Gil followed Harry's eye sight to the table that as set up earlier with Gil's favorite food. "What is it?"

"Me trying to fix my mistake."

"You don't have too."

"He does!" Uma called out from somewhere but she didn't join in. Harry rolled his eyes as Gil laughed at their captain before giving Harry another kiss. "Thank you for doing this."

"I love you Gil." Harry muttered against Gil's hair.

"I love you too." Gil whispered back.

"Same!" Uma yelled.


End file.
